


experiments to perform on your nagito dandelion komaeda

by memeticallyengineered



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, im back on my fluffy bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeticallyengineered/pseuds/memeticallyengineered
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74





	experiments to perform on your nagito dandelion komaeda

-ruffle his hair.

-feed him sea-salt chocolates. 

-utilize ultimate hairdresser talent and give him a haircut. accept a kiss as payment.

-watch a movie together. cuddle under a blanket.

-stack as many pillows as you can. assure him that his hair is fluffier and better than any of them.

-lean on his shoulder while he reads to you. fall asleep and wake up with his face in your hair.

-utilize ultimate chef talent and make chocolate chip cookies. when you eat them together kiss him and lick the chocolate off his cheeks. insist it tastes better this way.

-have him fall asleep on your chest. stroke his hair.

-hold hands. rub your thumb across his and tell him that his hands are warm. repeat until sufficiently flustered.

-go to a restaurant together. steal his fries when he isn’t looking. when he asks where they went, laugh and take a few more.

-give him a hug. rest your head on his shoulder. do not let go.

-let him lean on you. bury your face into his fluff. assure him that he is very pretty.

-ask him if he knows what the prettiest thing in the world is. when he questions you, cup his face.

-tell him he is the prettiest possible thing in any possible iteration of any possible universe. prove mathematically if needed.

-call him various endearments. measure the amount of blush in his cheeks.

-hand-feed him strawberries with cream. “accidentally” spray some whipped cream on his cheeks so you can lick it off.

-play video games with him. pretend to lose to see his smile.

-steal his jacket. see his reaction to you wearing it.

-give him one of your jackets to wear. the payment is a kiss.

-tickle his fluffy tummy. accept no mercy.

-utilize ultimate gambler talent and mercilessly tear him apart in a round of poker. console him with kisses afterward.

-cook dinner together. smooch him occasionally throughout the process as a distraction. note his reaction.

-rub his tummy and tell him how much you care. measure blush.

-decorate his hair with flowers.

-utilize ultimate chef talent and cook pancakes. feed bites of them to him off your fork.

-write love poems to him. read them out loud. if he refuses to listen due to self-loathing, hand him the papers to read instead.

-take him to watch the fireworks. fall asleep on his shoulder.

-kiss him on the lips. measure blush. repeat if needed.

-utilize ultimate artist talent and paint a portrait for him. tell him he is the prettiest thing you have ever painted, and that it is not a lie.

-bring him fluffies to pet.

-utilize ultimate programmer talent and make him an ai as a gift. find a way to make it fluffy like him.

-utilize ultimate florist talent to make a flower crown. place it on his fluffy head once you have kissed it.

-paint his fingernails pretty colors. make sure to match.

-rub his back. be gentle.

-watch a movie. cuddle during the scary parts. 

-bandage his wounds when he gets hurt. kiss them better.

-utilize ultimate detective talent and watch murder mysteries together. solve them and watch how things unfold.

-play rock paper scissors. pretend to lose. watch his laughter.

-give him love when he is having a panic attack and remind him he is worth the world.

-help him self-care. even if he does not want to.

-let him wear your hoodie.

-snuggle with him when he tired. he is more clingy and needs more attention when sleepy.


End file.
